Bleach: Aizen's Revenge
by MercilessSun
Summary: 125 years after Evolution of Olympus, Ichigo and Isaac now face an old enemy to the Soul Society, Sosuke Aizen.
1. Prison

**Well, here you go. Time for the glorious new Bleach fan fic, with new versions of Aizen and new powers for every Soul Reaper with Bankai and a new version of Final Getsugatensho. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

125 years after helping the Greek Gods, I was working with Captain Kurotsuchi on one of Daedalus's projects, mechanical, attachable scorpion legs and stinger called the Scorpion Spirit. Then I was called to Head-Captain Yamamoto.  
-When I got to him, he told me to go with Ichigo to take a prisoner; Sosuke Aizen; from the deepest part of the underground prison and move him to a prison in Hell.

I asked about Aizen, and Ichigo said, "He was the previous Squad 5 Captain..."

He kept telling me of this horrible tale that ended up with Ichigo losing his powers.

-Meanwhile Lieutenant Hisagi was looking through his previous Captain's belongings. As he looked, he found a letter addressed to him.

It said:  
"Shuhei,  
I know that you will hate me for my sense of justice, but with the object attached, you will see justice through my eyes.  
From, Kaname Tosen."

When he read it, a worm Hollow infected him.

-We arrived at the deepest part, Muken, and saw Sosuke. He was strapped onto a chair, most of his face was covered except for his mouth.

When we came to the bars, he said, "Well, Ichigo. Long time, no see. I see you got your powers back. But you should have known that even with Final Getsugatensho, I would win, but Kisuke had to butt in and use that sealing Kido."

Ichigo said, "Silence. Isaac, get the Prison squad and tell them that we are ready."

"Gotcha." I left to the HQ.  
-Lieutenant Hisagi, infected by the Hollow, entered the underground prison, on his way to me.

**Told you he had some unresolved issues with Kaname. Well stay tuned for Part 2-Escape.**


	2. Escape

**Well, now Shuhei is going to break Aizen out. I hope Ichigo can stop him. Once again, enjoy.**

* * *

Aizen's Revenge Part 2-Escape

When Lieutenant Hisagi entered, he came to where I was, knocked out all the security and kicked my ass. After that, he went through a drawer, and took Aizen's 1 item, a gem with a marble in it.

Before he left, I asked, "Why, Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"I am not that fool of injustice. I am Kaname Tosen." He left and I passed out.

He left towards Muken, killing security on the way, then he got to Ichigo. He knocked him out and freed Aizen.

Aizen said, "Thank you, Shuhei."

"Incorrect, Lord Aizen."

"Oh, right. It's always good when a plan comes together. Let's get out of here before it gets too awful."

"Yes, my lord." Shuhei picked him up and used Flash Step to escape, leaving me and Ichigo to die in Muken.

15 minutes later, Ichigo and I woke up at the Squad 4 barracks.

I asked, "What happened to Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"I don't know, but Sosuke being released is bad news."

"I know, Head-Captain Yamamoto told me the whole story, so what was that gem Shuhei took?"

Captain Unohana had a shocking look on her face. "The Hogyoku, said to break the barrier between Hollow and Soul Reaper. But there is nothing to fear, it has no power."

"Good, but what if it comes back?"

"Well if it does, then the only way to destroy him is to take away his Immortality."

"That's it! I need Daedalus's notes. Send someone to my office to pick up my bag and Wings."

"Yes, Lieutenant Harrell."

Yeah, I guess I should say one thing, I am the Lieutenant of Squad 13.

5 minutes later, we were at a table with Daedalus's notes. "You see. About 3 months after Icarus died, Daedalus swore to take away the powers of Zeus, with this weapon, the Spear of Retribution."

-Meanwhile, Lieutenant Matsumoto was sleeping in her office, when in an envelope, a similar worm Hollow came out and infected her, then she crawled in her sleep, screaming out a name, Gin Ichimaru.

**Yes, it seems that Shuhei thinks that he is the previous Captain, Kaname Tosen. Also, Rangiku is infected by another Hollow, but she will not be Gin Ichmaru. and I am the Lieutenant of Squad 13. And there is a way to get rid of the powers. Stay tuned for what happened in the past 125 years.**


	3. History

**I know it's short, but it explains what happened. Enjoy again.**

* * *

Well, I bet you want to know what happened in the past 125 years,

huh? Well I'll tell you.

Year 5-Nick gained a Hollow Mask. It had a claw mark around the left eye.

Year 10-Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Nick, Ichigo and Rachel moved into the Soul Society so they couldn't die.

Year 15-Head-Captain Yamamoto made a Squad for them, Squad X.

Year 72-Captain Ukitake retired, making Rukia Kuchiki the Captain and making me the Lieutenant.

And here's some extra information: a few months after we saved Olympus, Hermes made us smart-phone-like communication devices to make communtication quicker; the Arrancar, Nel, became my girlfriend; and the Gods sent us a Pegasus stable with 15 Pegasi.

* * *

**Now that you know what happened, stay tuned for Part 4-Aizen's Fullbring.**


	4. Aizen's Fullbring

**Now that the History is done, we shall see what Aizen is planning. Enjoy and hate me at the end.**

* * *

Deep in a cave outside of Seireitei, Shuhei, Aizen and Lieutenant Rangiku and sitting and discussing what to do.

Sosuke said, "There is nothing to do with a useless Hogyoku."

Rangiku said, "Not true my Lord. I have checked the records, and Ichigo has gone through this before."

"Thank you Rangiku, how is it done?"

"You must realize your pride."

"My pride. you say?" He closed his eyes with the Hogyoku in his hand, and searched through his mind.

Memories flooded in of him turning Shinji and the others into Visoreds, turning 2 Captains against the Soul Society, and him taking control of Hueco Mundo.

Outside, energy started to flow from the Hogyoku and his remaining Spiritual Energy took form.

Sosuke wore a rugged white cloak with a rugged white mask all over his head and face with angry eyes, and he had a white sword.

"It feels to have power again. Now I shall crush that pest Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shuhei said, "I don't think that would be a good idea, my Lord. We don't know what these powers do."

"Fine then. Fight me so we shall see."

"As you wish." He drew his Zanpaku-to, but it looked different. It had an orange hilt, and a tear-shaped tsuba with a ring on the top.

"Cry, Suzumushi."

Aizen held out his sword and nothing happened to him. "Well, it seems that your powers do nothing to me. Try again."

"Yes, my Lord. Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko." He moved hid Zanpaku-to and 100 blades rained down, but Sosuke raised his sword and the blades faded into nothingness.

"Excellent. Now, to begin my revenge. Wait what's happening with you, Kaname?"

Shuhei's skin and hair changed. His skin was darker and his hair was purple and braided. "I am my original form, Lord Aizen."

"Good. Are you ready, Rangiku?"

"Yes, and I will do anything for you, if it means that I get Gin back."

"You will eventually." They all used Flash Step and entered Head-captain Yamamoto's office.

Head-captain said, "Aizen, what are you doing?"

"Finishing what I started." He slashed Yamamoto and killed him. Then they left.

**Told ya you would hate me. Now you see why, Head-Captain Yamamoto is dead. And Aizen has a Fullbing, and it's more powerful than before. Staay tuned for Part 5-The 3rd Stage...**


	5. The 3rd Stage

Hello and wlecome back to Bleach: Aizen's Revenge. I know it's been a while' but when you computer is broken and you play Halo 4, what else can you do? So anywho, here's Part 5-The 3rd Stage.

* * *

There was a Captains' meeting in the Squad 4 Barracks, where Squad X Captain Ichigo was sleeping.

He dreamt that he was with his Zanpaku-to Zangetsu, and the spirit was saying, "With the severity of the situation, I will tell you the biggest secret of a Zanpaku-to. There is a 3rd Stage, the kyukyoku no seteji. Tell your fellow Captains."

"Thank you."

Hollow Ichigo then appeared and said, "Also tell the Visoreds of Hollow Separation, and tell Isaac to practice the Kaos Cero. His Hollow will know what to do."

"Gotcha."

Ichigo then woke up and told us of his encounter. 6 days later, all Soul Reapers who had Bankai obtained the new stage. Also Ichigo, Nick, the Visoreds and I gained Hollow Separation, along with me getting the Kaos Cero.

Afterwards, I went to Mount Olympus to visit Zeus.

I said, "Zeus, we need your help."

"I know. The Oracle of Delphi has a new prophecy. I saved it on a tablet for you."

He handed me a tablet that read: A new threat arises to slay all, Yet a lion-maned warrior will call, To have assistance in the darkest hour, And for Olympians to gain new power. Also the first winged man who lost, Will have the solution to erase the Chaos. And after facing the 10 Reborn Sword Gods, It will surely even the odds.

I replied, "Well, it's all planned out. We have the new power for you. Also, we know of the soultion. It was some thing Daedalus almost created to make you mortal."

"I see. Then just wait." Zeus blew out of a Minotaur horn and the other Soul Reaper Gods appeared.

I told them what to do. A few days later, they also obtained the 3rd stage. They also let the Soul Reapers stay in Olympus, along with the Wholes staying in the Isles of the Blessed. At the entrance to Olympus, we felt a great danger coming. It was Aizen, a purple haired man, a silver-haired man, Rangiku, and 10 Arrancars, including Grimmjow and Tier.

* * *

Now all Soul Reapers with Bankai have a 3rd stage, the Greek Gods will help and some Arrancars are at Olympus. Stay tuned for Part 6-Reborn Sword Gods.


End file.
